Schnittkunst
Ich nehme immer zuerst den rechten Schuh. Hab mir nie Gedanken darum gemacht, warum ich das tue, aber ich mache es wirklich immer gleich. Erst stecke ich den rechten Fuß in den rechten Schuh. Dann lege ich die Schnürsenkel übereinander, je nach Gemütszustand schnell und schwungvoll oder langsam und geradezu zärtlich. Heute mache ich es mit einer gewissen Lethargie. Den Linken über den Rechten, den Rechten einmal über den Linken hinweg und wieder drunter durch, dann strammziehen. Danach gebe ich mein Bestes, eine hübsche Schleife zu binden, indem ich die Schlaufe zuerst mit dem auf der linken Seite liegenden Reststück des rechten Schnürsenkels lege, dann die rechten Reste des Linken einmal drumherum ziehe und schließlich hindurch, dann die Knotenstelle etwas lockere, daran ziehe um eine zweite Schlaufe zu schaffen und schließlich an beiden Schlaufen zugleich stramm zu ziehen, wissend, dass es mir für den Rest des Tages das Blut in den Füßen leicht abschnüren wird. Mein Bauch tut ein wenig weh, der Schnitt ist ja noch frisch und ich sitze hier, müde und entspannt und quetsche ihn mit dem bisschen Speck das ich noch habe zusammen. Ignoriere es und wende mich dem linken Schuh zu, wo ich es zwar genauso, aber spiegelverkehrt mache. Als ich beide Schlaufen strammziehen will, merke ich zu meinem unendlichen Bedauern, dass ich einen kleinen Fehler gemacht habe, die Schlaufe sitzt ziemlich locker. Über Tag würde sie sicher aufgehen und das wäre eine unfassbare Unannehmlichkeit für mich. Ich lege mein Gesicht auf mein vorgeschobenes linkes Knie und lasse zwei Tränen daran herunterlaufen, aus jedem Auge eine. Wische sie weg, löse die Schnürsenkel auf und gebe ihnen eine weitere Chance. Dieses Mal klappt es tadellos. Einziges Problem bei diesen Schuhen: Die Schnürsenkel sind viel zu lang, ich würde dauernd drauftreten. Seufzend beginne ich mit dem Ende meines allmorgendlichen Schuh-anzug-ritual: Ich nehme die losen Enden der Schnürsenkel und verwebe sie mit den haltenden Teilen am Schuh, sodass sie wie ein kleines Kunstwerk aussehen. Am linken Schuh zuerst, dann am rechten. So schließt sich der Kreis, und der Anblick der vielen Schlaufen und runden Formen erinnert mich an etwas. Nicht nur der Schuh ist voll davon. Ich richte mich auf, meine vollen Eins dreiundsechzig, und dehne meinen Rücken ein wenig. Ich mag es zwar, lange zu sitzen, aber danach aufzustehen ist immer eine kleine Qual. Während meine Wirbelsäule an drei sehr wichtigen Stellen knackt brennt mein Bauchnabel wie Feuer. Ob ich damit vielleicht bis zum Abendessen hätte warten sollen? Firlefanz, ist jetzt auch egal. Hab im Moment wichtigere Sorgen, nämlich: Ich bin im Besitz dreier Jacken, zwei für den Sommer und eine für den Winter, und da die Außentemperatur zwischen fünfundzwanzig und achtundzwanzig Grad schwankt fällt letztere weg, aber welche von den anderen beiden soll ich anziehen? Die Olivgrüne gefällt mir nicht so sehr, seit ich mich an einer Olive beinahe tödlich verschluckte, aber sie ist ausgesprochen praktisch, die Lapislazulifarbene hingegen ein wenig zu groß aber von einem eigentümlichen Glanz im Sonnenlicht, der mich mein Leben einen Moment vergessen lässt und mich entführt in eine Welt, die nur aus Farbe zu bestehen scheint, aus Farbe und Ton und Duft... Ich verlasse mein Haus mit der olivfarbenen Jacke. Fuck you, Farbenspiel. Mein Samstag ist von einer außergewöhnlichen Entspanntheit, seit mein Verlobter mich verlassen hat. Da dies vor beinahe drei Jahren geschah, bin ich darüber hinweg, ich wollte es nur mal erwähnen. Jedenfalls verbringe ich diesen Samstag außerordentlich langsam. So als würde ich erneut meine Schuhe zubinden, schreite ich durch die Straßen der Stadt, lasse mich beleben von den steinernen Wänden und den grauen Bänken in der Mitte der Einkaufspassage... hm, ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich hierhin gelangt bin. Merkwürdig, dabei achte ich doch so sehr auf meinen Weg. Er soll das einzige an mir sein, das gerade und unverworren ist. Das Brennen an meinem Bauch hat nachgelassen, und ich trete gegen einen Stein. Ein Laut des Schmerzes entfährt mir, dann erst erkenne ich dass es nur Überraschung war. Hier liegen sonst keine Steine. Ich bücke mich und betrachte diesen nutzlosen Gesellen ein wenig genauer. Etwa faustgroß und kantig, ein Werkzeug, mit dem in der Steinzeit von Neandertalern Holz geschnitzt und Schädel um einige Hirnmasse erleichtert wurden. Für einen Augenblick denke ich, dass es tatsächlich so gewesen sein könnte, sind Steine doch recht stabil und leben lange... Aber heutzutage? Da leben sie eben nicht mehr lange, werden eher zu Häusern und Straßen und Grabsteinen verarbeitet. Ich sollte vielleicht mal wieder das Grab meiner Mutter besuchen, Gott habe sie selig, aber auf den danebenstehenden Grabstein meines Vaters würde ich nur zahllose Milliliter Speichel spucken, darum lasse ich es wohl lieber. Oder ich tue es, wenn ich nicht so... na ja, so drauf bin. Der Stein scheint meinen Blick zu erwidern, blickt mich augenlos und vorwurfsvoll an. Scheint mir zu sagen: „Warum trittst du mich? Ich bin schon vom Bordstein abgebrochen, weil irgend eine Alte mit ihrem Rolator zu unachtsam umhereilte. Muss ich nun noch post mortem den menschlichen Ignoranzen ausgesetzt sein?“ Ich lächle betrübt und hebe meinen linken Zeigefinger an meine Lippen, dann lege ich ihn auf seine Stirn, oder auf das was ich für seine Stirn halte: „Verzeih. Aber das Leben ist hart. Warum sollte es nach dem Tod anders sein?“ Ohne diesen Geröllklumpen weiter zu beachten richte ich mich auf und schritt von dannen. Das Eiscafé, an dem ich auf meinem Weg unweigerlich vorbeikommen musste, weckt mein uneingeschränktes Interesse. Ich bin oft hier, wenn es warm ist, der Service ist schlecht und das Eis mehr Chemie als etwas anderes, aber die Kekse, die sie einem dazulegen wären eines Mordes würdig. Ich setze mich auf einen freien Stuhl in der Sonne, den Rücken zu dem grellen Feuerball. Sonnenbrand vorprogrammiert, aber was solls? Es trifft ohnehin nur meinen Nacken, und der wird großteils von meinen Haaren verdeckt. Ich bestelle mir nach einigem Nachdenken ein Spaghettieis, und während ich darauf warte, dass ich einen klumpen rotweiße Masse und einen dreckigen Löffel – und natürlich den besten Keks in ganz Deutschland – bekomme, lasse ich meine müden Augen über einige der anderen Kunden schweifen. Er bleibt an einem jungen Mann hängen, ich schätze ihn auf dreiundzwanzig und somit sieben Jahre jünger als ich es bin, der ein Buch liest. Der Titel ist mir bekannt, 'Blau ist keine rote Farbe' von Richard Baumann. Es ist ein gutes Buch, vermutlich das einzige das ich zuhause liegen hätte, wenn ich denn Bücher hätte. Trotz des pseudophilosophischen Titels hat es einen recht komplexen Inhalt. Ein Mädchen im Teenageralter, die alles tut was man als Rebellin so tun kann, heißt: Haare färben (von Rot zu Blau, was laut Baumann der Grundstein für die Idee war), sich mit Hardrockmusik zuballern et cetera et cetera. Diese, der Liebe selbst nicht gänzlich zugeneigt, verfällt einem charmanten Klassenkameraden, der seines Zeichens leider gerne Frauen häutet. Ende vom Lied: Er entführt und schwängert sie, sie tötet ihn mehr oder weniger in Notwehr und muss mit den Folgen der Schwangerschaft klarkommen. Der Mann hat jedenfalls bessere Werke geschrieben, aber es ist bis heute weniger die Story selbst, die mich berührt, sondern die Art wie sie dargestellt ist. Ich unterdrücke ein trauriges Schniefen und hebe den Blick leicht, um mir den lesenden Mann genauer anzusehen. Mein Herz mit einem gefühlten Ruhepuls von Null Schlägen in der Minute macht einen Satz. Genau der Typ Mann, mit dem ich ohne zu zögern ins Bett gehen würde. Ich lecke mir nahezu unbewusst über die Lippen und stelle mir vor, wie ich mich zu ihm setze. „Hallo, schöner Mann. So ganz alleine hier?“ Er würde aufsehen, ein intelligenter Blick der eine schöne Frau taxiert: „Sie wissen, dass nahezu jeder Softporno so beginnt?“ Ich würde lachen, sanft aber gefühlvoll: „Ich dachte, das wäre mit dem Klempner, der mal ein Rohr verlegen will, während der Mann der außergewöhnlich großbusigen Mittvierzigerin auf Montage ist.“ Er wird den Kopf schütteln und mit leicht roten Wangen sagen: „Das wären die Hardcore-Streifen. Dieses hier ist ein Softporno-Start.“ Und so geht es weiter, bis ich ihm irgendwann gestehe, dass mir egal ist ob soft oder Hardcore, ich will ihn zwischen meinen Schenkeln bis er zweimal um Gnade fleht. Das holt mich zurück in die Realität. Niemals würde ich jemanden so ansprechen können, nicht mal wenn die Welt untergeht, und selbst wenn... spätestens wenn er mich nackt sieht, wäre eher die Pornostimmung im Arsch als sein Gemächt. Schade eigentlich. Mein Eis kommt an und ich zahle einen viel zu hohen Preis, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Ich verdiene ganz gut, Geld war nie mein Problem. Es heißt zwar, das Beste kommt zum Schluss, aber dennoch esse ich zuerst den Keks. Himm-lisch. Leider viel zu kurz. Meinem Mund entweicht ein leises Stöhnen, während ich kaue und für einen Augenblick fürchte ich, dass es jemand gehört haben könnte. Ist nicht passiert, also weiter. Jeden einzelnen Krümel glaube ich fühle zu können, während mein Speichel einerseits alles zu einer ekelhaft braunen, trockenen Pampe verklumpt und andererseits noch genug weiterproduziert wird, dass ich schlucken kann. Danach richte ich mich auf, um zu gehen. Wieder knackt mein Rücken, und ich bemerke eine selbst für diese Temperaturen unnatürliche Wärme in meinem Schritt. Da hab ich mich wohl zu sehr in Fantasien über einen belesenen jungen Mann verstrickt. Na toll. Mein weiterer Weg führt mich in einen Buchladen. Kleines Geschäft, kaum eine Erwähnung wert, hätten doch in meinem Wohnzimmer mehr Leute Platz, aber was soll man machen, wenn eine der wenigen nicht-schmerzlichen Launen einen hier hineinzieht? Die Wände stehen voll mit Büchern, und ich schreite daran vorbei, blicke die Beschilderungen durch: Fantasy, Kinderbücher, Romantik... Ich bleibe stehen, suche das Regal ab. Der Buchstabe B hat es mir angetan, B wie Baales, B wie Bailer, B wie Baumann. Endlich. Drei seiner Romane stehen dort, dazu eine Kurzgeschichtensammlung. Ich erkenne sein erstes je veröffentlichtes Werk, 'Fahrtschatten', und schnaube. Ein minderwertiges Buch, meiner Ansicht nach. Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, wieso heutzutage nahezu jeder eines seiner Bücher liest, als wären es Neudrucke der Bibel. Das einzig kompetente seiner Werke ist meiner Meinung nach eben jenes, welches der junge Mann im Eiscafé las, und da lag es auch nicht gerade an dem Schreibstil oder der Idee. Es war nur die Porträtierung der Handlung. Dennoch nehme ich einen mir unbekannten Titel von ihm in die Hand. Scheint eine Neuveröffentlichung zu sein, ich hatte davon zuletzt im Radio was gehört. 'Kopfromantik' lautet der Titel und schon am Cover kann ich sehen, was daran anders ist: Das Cover von Fahrtschatten ist ein verschrecktes Frauengesicht hinter einer Windschutzscheibe, 'Blau ist keine rote Farbe' zeigt einen mit Narben überzogenen Lampenschirm aus menschlicher Haut... Kopfromantik hingegen blendet unter dem Titel das Auge mit einem küssenden Paar vor einem wunderbar strahlenden Himmel. Hatte der allseits beliebte Gruselschreiberling etwa auf die Romantikschiene gewechselt? Der Klappentext verstärkt den Eindruck, und irgendwas in meinem Inneren verleitet mich dazu, das Buch zu kaufen. Vielleicht würde ich es nie lesen, vor allem nicht bei meiner aktuellen Stimmung, die sich mit einem Wiesel vergleichen lässt, das vor fünf Tagen totgefahren wurde und jetzt am Straßenrand vergammelt, weil sich kein Schwein dafür interessiert. Es ist Abend, als ich in meine Wohnung zurückkehre. Mit sinkender Lichtfrequenz sinkt auch meine Stimmung, von Kniekehlenhöhe auf Fußknöchel. Das Brennen an meinem Bauchnabel hat sich nicht mehr zurückgemeldet, aber nun will ich es sehen. Ich gehe in mein Schlafzimmer, lasse meine Klamotten fallen und bewundere meinen nackten Körper mit einer Mischung aus Erregung und vollkommener Abscheu lasse ich meinen Blick über die zahlreichen Narben wandern. Meinen Rücken sehe ich nicht, aber die Engelsflügel, die ich hineingeschnitzt habe werden mir bei jeder Bewegung erneut bewusst. Auf meiner Brust hingegen beläuft es sich auf eine gewaltige Anzahl Spiralen, auf jedem einzelnen meiner hübschen Milchspender eine langsam kleiner werdende, die kurz vor den Brustwarzen aufhören. Mein Bauch ist eine gewaltige Spirale, die ich erst heute morgen mit einer Rasierklinge beendet habe, daher das Brennen am Bauchnabel. Kurz: Mein ganzer Körper ist ein einziges Kunstwerk aus selbstgemachten Narben. Das aber ist noch nicht alles. Ich gehe nun zum Highlight meines Tages über, ein trauriges Ritual basierend auf Masaru Emotos Theorie der Einwirkung von Musik auf die Kristallisierung von Eis. Diese besagt kurz erklärt, dass Wasser, das einer positiven Musik ausgesetzt ist, bei Minustemperaturen wundervoll gefriert, bei negativer Musik jedoch zu hässlichen Kristallen geformt wird. Diese Theorie ist erwiesenermaßen Schwachsinn, aber was soll ich sagen? Irgendwo hatte er recht was die Auswirkung von Musik angeht. Ich gehe zu meiner Musikanlage und lasse meine einzige Playlist spielen, beginnend bei Vivaldis Vier Jahreszeiten als Violinensolo, dann stelle ich mich wieder vor den Spiegel. Die Narben auf meinem Körper beginnen sich zu bewegen, passen sich dem Rhythmus der Musik an, zwingen mich mitzutanzen, nur ein seichtes hin und her, aber das Kribbeln und Kratzen auf meiner Haut ist wie eine Naturgewalt, unaufhaltsam. Nichts könnte dagegen ankommen... Fuck. Ich habe die Zeit vergessen, das sollte mir nicht passieren. Das letzte Lied auf meiner Playlist ist sozusagen mein Weckruf, sonst würde ich ewig dieses unvergleichliche Gefühl genießen. Dieser letzte Song aber ist ein kurzes Stück Metal namens Divide the smallest Unit, das die negative Seite von Emotos Theorie aufzeigt... Meine Narben spielen verrückt, zucken hierhin, dahin, reißen mich herum und zerren an meiner Haut. Mein wunder Bauchnabel ist das erste Stück, das aufreißt, aber nicht das letzte. Meine Augen sind hilflos, als mein Körper Stück für Stück zerrissen wird, jede einzelne meiner unzähligen Narben entlang. Eigentlich ist das der Punkt, an dem ich meine letzte Kraft aufwende um die Musik auszuschalten, aber dieses Mal nicht. Ich erinnere mich an meine zwei heißen, salzigen Tränen, die Reaktion auf meinen lockeren Schnürsenkel... Ich weine nicht, während das Gebrüll aus der Musikanlage meine Haut vollkommen zerfetzt. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Theorie Kategorie:Tod